<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Day Together by eerian_sadow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756066">A Day Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow'>eerian_sadow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Prompt Response, Surprise Visits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Optimus walked into the command meeting, he knew something was up right away. The surprise his staff arranged was more than worth it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elita One/Optimus Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Day Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnySidesofBlue/gifts">SunnySidesofBlue</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: The rest of Autobot command ban Optimus from working for a day/weekend so that he and Elita One (or other partner of choice) can have a day for themselves for once. I'm thinking G1-ish.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Optimus walked into the command meeting--the one he knew had been scheduled for nine in the morning--to see Prowl handing a few data pads to Jazz. A moment later, he quickly ducked out of the way as his head of intelligence left the room, visor glued to the screen of the top pad, at a pace that indicated he hadn’t even realized that the Prime was there.</p><p>None of his other officers were present.</p><p>“Prowl, what’s going on?”</p><p>Prowl looked up with a small smile. “Ah, good. You’re right on time, Prime.”</p><p>“I usually am, barring Decepticon involvement.” He crossed the room to stand next to the other mech at the head of the table. “But you didn’t answer my question.”</p><p>“I know.” Prowl picked up a solitary data pad and held it out to him. “Your instructions for the day are on this pad. Ratchet has already authorized your mental health leave, so don’t even try to argue.”</p><p>“Mental… health…?” Optimus stared at his second in command for several seconds. “But Prowl, I feel fine!”</p><p>“And we would prefer to keep it that way.” Prowl’s smile didn't fade. “I can handle the Autobots for one day, Prime. Enjoy the time off. And follow the instructions on the pad. I worked hard to set everything up.”</p><p>Optimus had worked with Prowl long enough to know when he was beaten. If the Praxian had already set up leisure activities for him, then there was no way he was going to get any work done. “Very well, Prowl. I’ll let you get away with it this time.”</p><p>“And next time, if Ratchet and I think it’s necessary.”</p><p>“We’ll see. But make sure you’re on the conference call with the United Nations this afternoon at three. I only found out about it yesterday and hadn’t added it to my schedule yet.”</p><p>Prowl’s smile wilted for a moment. “Thank you for telling me. Now get going. Your surprise won’t wait all day.”</p><p>“All right, I’m going.” Optimus glanced down at the pad and saw a series of latitude and longitude coordinates. He looked them up on the map he kept in his onboard memory and realized that, whatever it was, his surprise was close enough that he could come back to help if Megatron started trouble. “I hope you realize that I will be doing this to you in the future?”</p><p>“I would be disappointed if you didn’t try. Have fun, Optimus.”</p><p>“Thank you, Prowl.” If only for taking the call with the United Nations and saving him from what was usually an incredibly tedious meeting. </p><p>He turned and left the conference room at a leisurely pace. If he was going to be forced into a day off, he was going to enjoy it at his own speed. </p><p>-_-_-_-_-_-</p><p>It was a bit after ten when he arrived at the coordinates Prowl had given him. He could have made it sooner, but he had been distracted on the way by a family of deer foraging in the woods and he had stopped to watch them for a while. It had been nice, to simply observe as the parent allowed the young to indulge their curiosity. </p><p>The place Prowl had sent him to was near the ocean, with a view of the water and picnic seating for any humans who might visit the location. Sitting on the pavement, though, was a sleek pink sports car that seemed vaguely familiar. </p><p>There were no humans within visual range, and none in scanner range either. There was, however, a single Cybertronian life form.</p><p>Quickly, he transformed and took a step toward the pink car. A moment later, she transformed as well, revealing a familiar face.</p><p>Optimus felt his mask retract as he broke into a bright smile. “Elita, how?”</p><p>Elita-1 returned his smile. Then she stepped up to his side and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He didn’t hesitate to return the embrace. “Your second in command. He didn’t tell me how, but Prowl managed to get control of the space bridge for the day. Firestar is here too, somewhere.”</p><p>Firestar’s presence would explain why Red Alert hadn’t forced someone to go with him as a security escort. “Probably with Red and Inferno.”</p><p>“You’re probably right.” Elita loosened her hold just enough to lean back and look up at him. Optimus used the opportunity to bend down and kiss her. She was smiling brightly when he pulled away. “I missed that.”</p><p>“So did I.” </p><p>“We have fifteen local hours until Firestar and I have to go. What should we do with them?” Elita leaned forward again, resting her head on his shoulder. </p><p>“Well, if we follow this highway a few more miles, there is an isolated spot that doesn’t see many humans. Or Autobots, for that matter.”</p><p>“I don’t mind a few humans or Autobots, as long as I’m with you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>